Belonging
by Isabelle Snape
Summary: Arthur and Eames have a very specific type of relationship that works for them.      WARNING: THIS IS A BDSM STORY, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME BECAUSE OF IT, JUST DON'T READ IT!


Eames is a very lucky man; he knows this not because he wins tons of cash when he gambles, and not because he is the best damn forger, but because he owns the heart, body, and soul his polar opposite. Now, his lover would of course say that he was his own person. That he did not belong to anyone for any reason, and that Eames could go fuck himself, but that was just for show.

All those petty words, all those protest fell away when the door to their bedroom closed and Arthur was stripped bare before Eames, eyes locked to his, body trembling, kneeling on the floor.

Their family is surprisingly enough very much aware of their lifestyle, and had played a hand in helping Eames begin to bind Arthur to him; all encouraged Eames, each in their own way, to claim Arthur.

The first voice of encouragement came from Cobb, who stared at him after a practice run during the inception job, who said, "if you hurt him limbo will be your reality."

Eames had nodded, not understanding then that the team was aware of their preferences.

Next had been Ariadne, asking him as they went to buy lunch on clear spring day, "So when are you going to stop teasing him and give him what he needs?"

Eames had blinked in surprise, Ariadne's face had been completely serious and that's when Eames began to wonder about the comments. It was not as if there had been any change in the way that Arthur and Eames were acting.

But with two comments, Eames began to understand that their family was more aware then he had been giving them credit for and that each person was give him, and by extension Arthur, their blessing.

Yusuf had been next, saying right before putting him under, "if you need anything to help in your endeavors with Arthur, do not be afraid to ask my friend."

Saito's last saying when he returns from limbo, older, and wiser even if he still looked young, "you can search the world and never find beauty Mr. Eames, will you let the beauty you have found slip through your grasp?"

It is then that Eames knew he had to put up or let Arthur go, and letting his little, stick in the mud beauty go was not an option, so he decided, after the inception job, that had been time to do battle for Arthur's heart, not knowing that victory has already been won.

So Eames had followed Arthur to the hotel that Arthur had reserved for his stay in Los Angeles, and had made a nuisance of himself.

"What do you want Mr. Eames?" Arthur asked, exhaustion present in his eyes.

Eames frowned, not liking the look of failure building in Arthur's eyes because he did not know about the militarization of Fischer's mind.

"Nothing but to make sure you got settled into your hotel properly, darling."

Arthur looked beyond Eames out the window, "As you can see I am clearly fine, now please leave."

Even as Arthur said this he looked ready to fall apart at the seams, and Eames gave a little smile before he ignored Arthur and pulled him toward the bed.

"What are you doing?" Arthur's voice was a mix of annoyance and slight fear.

Eames smirked at Arthur has he said, "putting you to bed dear."

Arthur stared at Eames shocked at his audacity but he did not fight as Eames helped him undress, nor when Eames tucked him in as if he were a child.

Arthur was to tired to think about anything, expect making sure he was in reality, he rolled his dice, once, twice, three times, and then Eames pushed him against the pillows.

"That's enough, this is real, now go to sleep." Eames tried to look stern, but his smile gave him away, and Arthur closed his eyes hoping secretly that when he opened them Eames would still be there.

Eames watched Arthur sleep, occasionally touching his hair as he lay beside him thinking about whom his lover tries to be and who he really is.

Arthur always tries to project a certain image to the rest of the group, and everyone knows that image is false. While Arthur tries to project detachment, everyone sees the way Arthur goes above and beyond to keep the team safe.

While Arthur tries to project disinterest, everyone knows see that Arthur studies up on topics so that he could talk to everyone about their latest hobby.

And while Arthur tries to project distain for Eames everyone knows that the two of them are madly in love with each other.

Eames even has another totem waiting for Arthur; one he will get the day Eames collars him.

Eames stays with Arthur for a year after the inception job. Even when one has to work, the other is near by. They fall into a pattern, a way of life that has Arthur more relaxed and happier then he has ever been.

Eames soon figures out that Arthur loves him, and then he begins training Arthur. It happens on a Sunday; Arthur likes to do their laundry religiously on this day, sometimes leaving Eames alone all day to make sure it gets done.

Eames doesn't mind doing his own laundry as he feels it puts less stress on Arthur, who is even more dedicated now to making sure that what happened with Fischer does not happen again.

He is running himself to the ground, and all Eames wants is for Arthur to breath, to rest, and that's how they have their first major fight.

Arthur enters the apartment they are renting a little after ten at night to find Eames sitting on the sofa reading a book. Arthur doesn't say anything, still having to iron, fold, and put away his days work.

Their apartment in their Parisian flat does not have a laundry facility and Arthur decides that the best laundry mat is a place an hour away by train, so he goes for a day trip, with just a note for Eames, when he wakes up an hour after Arthur has left.

"Darling, what did I tell you about the laundry?" Eames starts; angry that Arthur takes on so much and never just stops to breathe, this is what he truly means when he says that Arthur has no imagination.

Arthur shrugs, "that you didn't mind doing your own, but I know how you do your laundry Eames, it deplorable."

Arthur continues on to the bedroom as if there is nothing else to say and Eames follows, his anger growing.

"Darling, when I said to leave my laundry it was not a suggestion. You do to much as it is."

Arthur didn't even look at Eames, bringing out an iron. Eames growled before he snatched the iron away from Arthur, "Are you even listening to me?"

Arthur glanced up with a disdainful look before asking, "pleasing give me back the iron. I don't see why you are so angry. Besides it's not like you are my…"

"Your what?" Eames said advancing on Arthur, "Not like I am your keeper? You and I both know that is bullshit."

"Do we?" Arthur says in a cool tone, and Eames freezes. Understanding hit him like a two by for, Arthur is testing him, had deliberately gone away for the day to do laundry to see what Eames would do.

"Arthur" Eames purrs, "I expect you to be naked and on your stomach when I come back in this room."

Eames leaves, giving Arthur five minutes to do something with the laundry and be on the bed. Eames had thought that they were doing okay, but what Eames had forgotten was that Arthur likes specificity.

When he returns the laundry is on chairs, and Arthur is just as Eames has instructed him to be.

"I love you," Eames began, "and you love me. I'm sorry for not seeing that you would need clear orders, I forget sometimes that while you are capable, you don't actually want to be that way."

Arthur tenses, and Eames ran a smoothing hand down his back, "it's okay love I understand and I apologize, but you deliberately disobeyed an order Arthur, and regardless of what you may spout, I am your keeper."

Eames didn't even tell Arthur he just began, ten harp smacks to his rear that had Arthur absolutely relaxed by the last stroke. Then Eames picked up a bottle of massage oil and began to work the knots of tension out of Arthur's body.

"Love you have to slow down, you're hurting yourself and worrying me."

Arthur nodded his understanding before he drifted off to sleep he whispers, "I love you too."

Eames liked to think he was a good owner, that he would give Arthur everything he needed, but lately Eames had begun to worry, he could feel Arthur pulling away from him and he was determined to stop it.

He wasn't sure why it was even happening; it had been a year since the Fisher job, a wonderful year of understanding that he loved Arthur, and knowing that Arthur loved him back.

But Arthur was withdrawing, slowly going back to the days when he could not stand to be in the same room with Eames. And no longer was Eames willing to tolerate Arthur's behavior.

He had received the blessing of the team a year ago, and now he was going to collar Arthur, in front of all of them, it was only fitting.

So it was with a hopeful heart that Eames and Arthur arrived in Japan, for a celebration, as the world's only team to have ever successfully completed inception.

Saito, who considered them all family and "under his protection", had decided that every year they would get together to reconnect.

He was putting them up in his nicest hotel in the district of Roppongi Hills, where the elite of Tokyo lived. Arthur had been tense the entire fourteen hours it had taken them to fly from Washington DC to Tokyo and Eames was fed up.

"Darling, what time are we meeting Saito and the others?" Eames's asked after getting situated in a taxi. Eames's hands beginning to massage Arthur's neck, releasing tension Arthur carried around as if it were a vital organ.

"Seven, we are meeting in the main lobby and eating at the restaurant in the hotel called The Koto." Arthur seemed aloof but Eames could feel Arthur sinking into relaxation, having not slept for most of the trip.

Eames hummed, "good, that gives us enough time to check in before you take a nap."

Arthur's body went lax, and Eames grinned, knowing the best way to get Arthur to relax was through a clear order.

"I'm not tired," Arthur pronounced even as he began to lean on Eames.

Eames chuckled before saying, "that wasn't a suggestion love." Arthur gave a huff, his last act of fake protest, before his eyes closed.

Eames smirked as he watched Arthur let go, it was always amazed Eames that he had gained not only Arthur's love but his trust as well. Enough so that Arthur didn't feel the need to constantly be on guard.

Eames pulled him close and watched the rural landscape change into the sprawling metropolis.

Their room was hug, a suite on the second to top floor for privacy. Eames tipped their bellhop as Arthur surveyed the room, looking at exits, vantage points for snipers, and anything that could be used against them in a hostile attack.

Some habits died hard, and they could never be too sure when a job would come to bite them in the butt, it had happened before.

"Feeling secure my love?" Eames leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom where Arthur was hanging up suits, and putting clothes in drawers.

"Yes, the room seems fine, but I'm asking Saito for blue prints later."

Eames nodded although he knew Arthur was going to be too distracted to worry about blue prints.

"Love, come, you need to rest." Eames grabbed Arthur's arms and pulled him away from the closet.

"I'm not finished hanging up our clothes," Arthur said even as he allowed himself to be pushed on the bed, and undressed.

"I'll finish the clothes, you sleep." Eames pulled the covers up and watched Arthur snuggle the warm pillow, something Arthur never did, a sign of how exhaustion.

Eames sighed knowing that pillow would be going home with them to their flat in London.

It would look better on their bed, in their home in Colorado, but they were rarely there. Usually when they had down time, they were happy in the UK, unless they were visiting Cobb and the their niece and nephew in Seattle or Arthur was missing the states.

"I know how you hang up clothes Mr. Eames," Arthur yawned before closing his eyes, "just leave them, I'll do it when I wake up."

Eames chuckled as he climbed onto the bed and wrapped himself around Arthur's sleeping form. Making sure the alarm was set so that they had time to shower, he breathed in the scent of his Arthur and was swept away into darkness.

Arthur woke up first, body completely surrounded by Eames and he allowed himself a few more moments of utter uselessness before he wiggled out of Eames's arms and began hanging up clothes.

They had been together for a year and during that time they had lived together, slept together, even showered together but not once had Eames touched him.

It was infuriating, he knew that Eames knew he was in love with him, had expected that Eames would finally act on the mutual attraction that arched between them like electricity, but in a year other than knee weakening kiss, house hunting in America and England, and even starting the process for their civil union, though that was suppose to be a surprise, Eames had been a perfect gentleman.

Eames, his dominate that gave him almost everything he needed. Why Eames wouldn't touch him Arthur was not sure. He had woken up to enough morning wood to know Eames wanted him, but Arthur could not for the life of him figure out why Eames did not want a physical relationship with him.

It was painful, to know he was wanted in every way but that one. Arthur knew Eames had not been with anyone else, he was always around, telling Arthur what to do, making a nuisance of himself.

Arthur wondered if Eames didn't find him worthy or worse didn't think Arthur was ready for a full time commitment to life they were living. Arthur's hands clenched at the idea.

He knew he was very different from Eames, logical, a planner, anal retentive, but even with their differences they loved each other, were going to be married to one another, whatever it was it had to be dealt with and soon, Arthur could not live this way forever.

Arthur was laying out their clothes for the night when Eames woke up.

"Did you enjoy your nap love?" Eames asked, coming up behind Arthur to wrap him in his arms.

Arthur whimpered as teeth scrapped across this throat, "yes."

Eames chuckled and Arthur retaliated by wiggling out his embrace, and going to the bathroom closing the door firmly behind him.

Eames shook his head thinking, 'ah, my darling is prickly tonight.'

Meeting the others was an affair filled with lots of hugs and handshakes. Ariadne threw herself at Arthur and then Eames as Cobb hung back, shaking hands with Saito and Yusuf.

Eames watched as Arthur went to shake Saito's hand and whisper his request for blue prints in Saito's ear. Saito nodded before coming over to Eames.

"He has no collar I see, if one were not smart, one would think you didn't want him. It has been a year Mr. Eames, why have you staked your claim?"

Saito looked at Eames, concern present in his eyes.

"Arthur and I had some issues to work out. Never fear it is happening tonight, I wanted you all to be there." The fact that it was happening in front of all of them for Arthur's sake went without saying.

Besides, Eames had intentionally made their year together platonic, knowing that he need Arthur to understand that they were compatible on more than a sexual level. Knew that Arthur needed that knowledge in order to feel truly at peace with the path they were taking.

It had nearly killed him, knowing that Arthur was ready and willing, but Eames knew that putting aside what they both wanted for what they both needed was important, and was good practice for when they had kids.

Tonight, after the claiming, all bets were off, Eames intended to so everything he had been dreaming of for a year to his unsuspecting Arthur.

Saito nodded his understanding, "you are an intriguing man Eames, good luck."

Saito turned back to the group directing them outside where a limo waited for them. When they were all seated, Saito dropped the bomb.

"We will be joined tonight, by a very special guest, my fiancé, I hope you will all make him feel welcome."

They all looked around surprised but happy for Saito.

"Who is he?" Ariadne asked, lifting her head from Cobb's shoulder.

"Robert Fischer," he said with a straight face.

No body breathed and the Cobb said, "Are you insane?"

Saito shrugged, "we met at a charity auction, he has become quite the philanthropist, and one thing lead to another. He is mine."

Saito did not seem overly concerned, so the rest, while wary, decided to let it rest for the moment.

The restaurant is beautiful, elegance wrapped in blues and silvers. The private room they are shown to already has an occupant, Fischer, who stands and after a widening of his eyes goes to Saito to kiss him in greeting.

Everyone can see the chocker of fine silver wrapped around his neck, and everyone knows the meaning. It causes Arthur to stiffen, jealousy and hurt warring in his mind. He wants that, what Fischer has, the tangible proof that he is truly loved, truly wanted.

Eames smiles at Arthur's reaction, happy to knowing that he truly has picked the perfect night to show Arthur just how much he means to him. They sit and the conversation flows.

Dinner is a lovely fair of Japanese American fusion food that has them all stuffed to the gills by the last course. They all sit sipping various drinks as Ariadne and Yusuf talk about travel, Cobb and Saito talk about business, and Fischer and Arthur talk in low hushed voices, Eames having to strain to hear them.

"Is that your…" Fischer makes a gesture at Eames and Arthur flushes as he nods.

"Yes, he is." Fischer looks confused.

"But you don't wear a collar?" Arthur stiffens again, a sad look crossing his face. Before he can answer though Eames stands up taking Arthur with him.

"I love Arthur" Eames proclaims, and everyone smiles. "And because of this fact I intend to spend the rest of my life driving him crazy."

Eames turned to Dom and said, "I am asking you to let Arthur go, to give him to me knowing that I will do everything I can to make him happy for the rest of his life."

Dom stood up and then looked at Arthur, a question in his eyes. Arthur gave a nod before turning back to Eames.

"Make me him happy." Dom says before sitting back down and capturing Ariadne's hand in his own.

Arthur tried not to smile, but failed, his mouth lifting before Eames turns to Arthur

"Darling, you are everything I am not, and I love you for it. I want you, I need you, and I am keeping you so I have two questions to ask you in front of our family, so that you never doubt how I feel about you again."

Eames pulls out two black velvet boxes. One, a small square box, the other a large rectangular box; Eames opened the latter first and Arthur gasped.

Nestled against a velvet sapphire background was a thin silver chocker. It was thin enough that it would not bulge awkwardly under Arthur's work shirts, but tight enough that Arthur would always be aware.

"I know what I want love, and I want you to wear this, will you?" Eames locked eyes with Arthur, and waited.

Arthur fell to his knees and bared his neck, his eyes closed, trying to stop tears that wanted to come. Eames gave a smirk as sets both boxes down before picking up the chocker and placing it around Arthur's neck.

Arthur opened his eyes; fingers' touching his collar as if not believing it's really there.

"Eames," he whispered, as Eames helped him to his feet and then proceeded to kiss him, "I love you."

Eames kissed his forehead, before turning him to the rest of them room.

"May I present Arthur, formerly Dom's point man, now my lover, my own."

Arthur blushes, but doesn't stop Ariadne and Fischer from hugging him and saying congratulations. Arthur turned back to Eames, to see him on his knees beaconing him forward.

"Arthur love, I know you know that I have begun the process for our civil union," Arthur gave a grin, "I love you, and I want you to be mine, to belong to me in every way, so darling will you give me your life, will you marry me?"

"Yes Mr. Eames I will." Arthur held out his left hand, and Eames opened a second box. Inside was a beautiful silver eternity ring imbedded with red rubies and diamonds in an alternating pattern.

Arthur stared at his ring; a perfect fit, as Ariadne and Fischer once again hugged and congratulated him. Dom also gave Arthur a hug, and whispered something in his ear that had Arthur blinking back tears. The rest of the night flew by for Arthur, who sat and smiled at everyone all the while touching his collar as if it is his totem.

Author's notes: So originally this was suppose to be a one shot but now it had morphed into it's own thing, so the next chapter will be up soon. Please any grammar do not hesitate to correct, thanks!


End file.
